


One More Drabble - Thank You Very Much

by mandylynn4



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4





	One More Drabble - Thank You Very Much

As I was sitting down and writing/addressing/stressing over my bridal shower thank you cards, I discovered a tiny little Spandery plot bunny hopping around in my head. So, here he is...in all his glory...

  
“Argh!”

Spike turned just in time to see Xander heaving a ballpoint pen in his direction. Said pen then flew where said vampire’s head had previously been and landed with a slight thud on the couch beside him. Spike picked it up, frowning.

“What’s with all this?”

Xander glared up through thick lashes. “I suck at this.”

Spike leered. “Well, why don’t you come over here and-“

“Don’t even start with me.”

The vampire blinked, wrinkles of concern etching into his brow now. “Something crawl up your arse and die, did it?”

“Spike!”

“What’s the tizzy about?”

“Thank you cards. I suck at writing them, but they have to be done. It’s been a whole week since the shower.”

Spike’s smile returned when he saw Xander pouting. The bloke was so cute when he pouted. Bottom lip all stuck out and head hanging down so the hair could flop over his adorable eyebrows…erm… He shook himself from the thoughts of his adorable lover and decided to prod further.

“How could you suck at writing thank you cards? You say ‘thanks’ and be done with it.”

“Spike!” This was said in an irritated whine, followed with a frustrated huff. “You can’t just say ‘thanks!’ You have to say more than that!”

“Since when?”

“Since…forever!”

“Give me an example of this “more is better” thing. I’m not following you.”

Xander threw a glare at his vampire before reading what was written on the idea starter guide that came with the box of cards. “Thank you for remembering me in such a nice way. The (blank) you gave me (tell what you will do with said item). (Tell why this is something to give thanks about.) Your thoughtfulness was sincerely appreciated.”

Spike’s scarred eyebrow cocked up into his hairline –which was quite a feat with such a short hairline. “That is the stupidest bloody thing I’ve ever heard. Besides, it’s not something you’d say. Hell, it’s not even something the stuffy ol’ watcher would say.”

“So what would you say?”

“I’ve already told you, pet. Thanks. Period. It says it all.”

“Argh!”

Tiny yellow cards rained down on the vampire and the sound of the bedroom door shutting and locking was heard. After a moment of silence, Spike picked up one of the cards, wrote ‘Thanks’ in his unruly scrawl, and stuffed it in an envelope. This one he addressed to Red. Ten minutes later and he was finished with all 20 cards, addressed and ready to be hand-delivered.

“You done pouting in there so we can go give thanks to the hellmouth for spawning demons for us to kill?”

The bedroom door opened and Xander peeked out. “You go out. I’m going to stay inside and give thanks to the people who invented beer.”

“Whatever suits your fancy. I’ll deliver these while I’m out.” Spike crammed the enveloped cards into his duster pocket and headed out.

It wasn’t until the next weekend when Xander was approached by Willow and Tara, crumpled yellow cards in hands, that he truly understood what had happened to his thank you cards. They hugged him and said, ‘you’re welcome,’ in friendly tones, leaving before he could explain.

“See,” Spike said, arm settling around Xander’s shoulder. “Thanks says it all. No need for all that gibberish. Now come on. I’ve got some thanks to give to my favorite part of your body.”

Mandylynn


End file.
